Oona
Oona, Queen of the Fae is the main villain of the Lorwyn and Shadowmoor blocks of Magic: the Gathering. History Lorwyn As queen of the fae, Oona has control of all faeries on Lorwyn. Oona created them by budding them out of her flower like body. Her children share many of her characteristics, (like being mischievous, curious, gossip hungry, and temperamental), which makes them a really problem to deal with. During this period, Oona mostly sent the fae to claim the dreams of the other residents of Lorwyn. This was due to the fact that faeries can't dream naturally, so they use the dreams of others to experience the emotions that they go through. Being as powerful as she is, Oona has a huge influence on Lorwyn's day and night cycle. Based on her emotions and an event known as the "Great Aurora", there are times when days are extended and nights are shortened and vise versa. If the night lasts for too long, the entire plane will transform into its dark counterpart. When this happens, Oona would create a duplicate of herself and implant her memories in it so that she and her children won't be corrupted by the change. Thanks to "The Mending", the "Great Aurora" was coming sooner than expected. Oona needed to improvise and she new how. She found an elf named Maralen of the Mournsong, killed her, and implanted her memories in a duplicate she made of Maralen. A while after the duplicate left, Oona sent the Vendilion clique to retrieve her. Oona attempted to kill Maralen, but survived and managed to gain the loyalty of the clique. Since there is no longer anything to worry about, the "Great Aurora" came and the faeries were unaffected. Now the plane of Lorwyn had become the dark world of Shadowmoor. Shadowmoor With the arrival of Shadowmoor, most of its denizens were corrupted to aggressive, psychotic, or selfish versions of themselves. Since Oona remained normal, she decided to use this chaos to gain more power for herself. She planned to gain the magic created by the planes elementals which would make her the most powerful being on Shadowmoor. Little did she know that the clone of Maralen gained sentience and now knowing all of the atrocities she committed, planned on stopping her mad power grab. Using Oona's memories, Maralen new exactly what she was planning and managed to get the power of the elementals before Oona did by using Rosheen's Journal. After this defeat, Oona retreated to the Wilt-Leaf elf village and used her magic to control the minds of the king and queen of the elves. Now that she is in control, she ordered the others elves to come a secluded area where she proceeded to slaughter them. The murder of the elvish people allowed Oona to gain so much magical power that she was nearly unbeatable. After seeing this, Maralen knew it was time for her and her allies to fight Oona. With both sides readied, Oona, Maralen, and their forces waged war against each other and a massive battle ensued. During the battle, Maralen challenged Oona to combat, which she accepted. The two clashed with each other and Maralen was nearly defeated. But, thanks to the sacrifice of some of her allies, Oona was stripped of her powers and was killed shortly after. Powers and Skills Oona has powers that most faeries possess. This includes flying and magical powers (dream stealing, elemental magic, and mind control magic in particular). In addition, she can create other faeries through budding which are not as strong as her, but are annoying and still dangerous. Oona is a hard foe to damage due to her being a faerie. It doesn't help that she is immortal as well. She also gains strength from stealing the magic from others or killing others. Gallery 3087.jpg|Oona's Grace bsq.jpg|Beseech the Queen Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants